Elite Ash: FINAL SHOWDOWN!
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Sequel to Ash's Championship League. Four Months have passed since Ash and his team of choice defeated Tobias in the the Lily of The Valley Conference. Now, they take on the Sinnoh elite Four in the Champion league. The strongest trainers in the world await them as Ash goes Elite to take on these Pokemon Masters. Pearlshipping and Lagomorphshipping. Part of my FINAL SHOWDOWN! Arc.
1. A Rematch With Electivire

Chapter 1: A Rematch With Electivire

**Well here we are. The premier of Elite Ash. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Ash woke up early. He, Dawn and Dan's mom were staying at the Pokemon Center with Brock at Sandgem Town until Dawn's home got repaired. Ash went through his usual morning routine and then he and Pikachu were out to Lake Verity. Pikachu and his Pokemon went with him.

"Alright Pikachu." Said Ash. "We need to perfect your Protect move so you can be more defensful.

"Pikachu!"

"Infernape, we still need to work on controlling your Earthquake Attack."

'Infernape!"

"Buizel, that Whirlpool you learned two days ago, we still need to work on controlling it."

"Bui-Bui!"

"Finally, the rest of you just need to polish your skills."

"Star!"

"Gib!"

"Torterra!"

"Okay then." Said Ash. "There is only about less than a month left before the Platinum Champion League SDtarts, and we can't afford to slack off right now. We need to train and make you all strong enough to go head to head with Cynthia."

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"In-Infernape!"

"Bui-Bui Bui!"

"Star-Staraptor!"

"Gib-Gible!"

"Tor-Torterra!"

"Okay then." Said Ash. "Let's go."

**Tracey's House**

Let's try it one more time." Said Tracey. "Energy Ball!"

Sceptile used Energy Ball. Suddenly, he swallowed it. His body glowed bright blue.

"Yes!" shouted Tracey.

'You go Sceptile!" shouted Warturttle.

"Sceptile! Use Dragon Claw!" shouted tracey.

Sceptile fired towards Snorlax's belly and slammed a Red Claw into his belly. Snorlax winced, then catapulted into a wall.

"You go Sceptile!" shouted Heracross. He turned to Ivysaur. "I'm impressed. He's a;most as good at kicking but as I am."

"Now everybody." Said Tracey. "This technique was discovered by Ash's Torterra in a battle with The Battle Zone Champion Pl=almer. When a Pokemon swallows a move like Energy Ball, when it is the same type as that pokemon, the Pokemon can release the energy throughout its body and you got yourself a homemade powerhouse."

Everybody in the room, including Tracey's Pokemon, Tracey and Sceptile.

"I'm glad we discovered this." Said Warturtle. "I need to learn that when using Water Pulse."

"Anybody can do it I guess.' Said Ivysaur. "Not exactly I guess. They need to be able to learn a move that can easily be swallowed."

"So," said Warturtle. "I need to get cracking!"

Heracross chuckled.

"It's not like he hasn't gotten stronger since evolving." He said out loud.

**FLASHBACK**

"Aerial Ace!" shouted Quilava. He glowed bright white as he charged at Sceptile. Sceptile dodged. Quilava kept at it.

"Quilava looks great shouted Squirtle with a smile of amazement."

"Quilava has mastered the full effect of Aerial Ace." Said Bulbasaur. "Since Aerial Ace is a move that locks onto a target and charges at him without losing control, Quilava is able to stay on Sceptile's tail. Aerial Ace has to be mastered in order to achieve this effect though, and the user can adjust it to where they can still control themselves. Right now it looks like Quilava is locked onto Sceptile. Quilava is still chasing Sceptile! Now let's see if Sceptile can out maneuver him."

Sceptle kept running. Quilava kept following.

"Sceptile seems to be a lot faster than that Aerial Ace," said Bulbasaur. "But Quilava I still on his tail. Sceptile can't out maneuver him."

"Agility!" shouted Sceptile. He began going even faster than he already was before.

Quilava still kept on Sceptile's tail.

Sceptile leapt up and used Leaf Blade. The two attacks collided. It qwas an even match. Aeriel Ace was stopped, and so was Leaf Blade.

"Let's go!" said Squirtle. He and Bulbasaur leapt into the fray.

Sceptile's Arm suddenly glowed bright red.

"Hey!" he shouted. "This is Dragon Claw!"

"Let's go!" shouted Squirtle. Suddenly, he and Bulbasaur began to glow bright white.

"You two are evolving!" shouted Sceptile.

Soon, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were Ivysaur and Warturtle!

Ivysaur and Warturtle learned Water Pulse and Seed Bomb, which took on the Dragon Claw with an even match.

**End Flashback**

Heracross chuckled again.

**Lake Varity**

"Your getting better Infernape." Said Ash.

Suddenly, a Thunderbolt came and almost hit him. Ash turned around to see an Electivire.

"Hey!" shouted Ash. "You're the Electivire who destroyed Dawn's home yesterday!"

"Electa." Said Electivire.

"You wanna battle?" Ash asked with a bewildered voice.

"Electa." Said Electivire with a nod."

"Infernape!" shouted Ash.

Infernape ran onto the field. He confronted Electivire with a glare.

"Infernape! Use Flamethrower!"

Infernape obeyd as it erupted a powerful stream of fire from it's mouth.

Electivire jumped out of the way.

"Use Mach Punch!" shouted Ash.

Infernape charged at Electivire with a glowing fist. Electivire countered with a fist full of lightning. It was Thunderpunch. Both attacks clashed. It was an even match.

"Infernape! Use Flamethrower!"

Infernape used Flamethrower, but Electivire used Light Screen. The damage was cut in half.

"Use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape charged at Electivire with a Flare Blitz attack and smacked Electivire far out distance.

"I guess that's it." Said Ash. "Let's get back to what we were doing before.

**IMPORTANT: I'm gonna make some changes. In Ash's Championship league, the Charizard's Learn Dig instead of earthquake, and as you can see, Warturtle and Ivysaur didn't learn Weather Ball and Blizard, they learned Seed Bomb and Water Pulse. Of course Sceptile ddin't learn Leaf Storm, he already knows that, I kinda forgot. I'm sorry. I replaced it with dragon Claw. I'm gonna make some changes to that chapter. Ciao for now!**

"


	2. A Rock Concert

Chapter Two: A Rock Concert

**FINAL SHODOWN! Is back! Now that I've posted the last two Chapters of Nervous with Love, I'm posting this Chapter! I hope that you all read, review and enjoy this Chapter!**

"Go Infernape!" shouted Ash.

Infernape leapt forward towards Pikachu.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Use Mach Punch!"

Infernape's Fist glowed bright white as it charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged at Infernape while crackling with electricity. Pikachu slammed into Infernape's Mach Punch. The two held together for a few seconds. Sometimes one managed to push forward, but it was only for a second at the most until they stopped and right when they did they were pushed back to where they were before, whether it was Pikachu or Infernape's Fist. After those few seconds, Infernape managed to thrust his fist forward and send Pikachu back. Pikachu rolled backwards into a large boulder, still crackling with electricity. Their was a big explosion and when the dust settled, Pikachu was sitting up facing Infernape and scratching his head.

"Pikapikachu(Oh well)." said Pikachu.

"Infernape has really gotten stronger and so has Pikachu." Said Dawn with a wide grin.

"Pipluppip(Yeah)!" said Piplup, who was in Dawn's arms.

They were in front of the Pokemon Center with Brock. Some people had stopped to watch them, but they had all left now. Pikachu and Infernape had just began sparring after Torterra and Buizel were finished sparring together.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used iron Tail and Infernape dodged Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Now use Brick Break!" shouted Ash. "Both of you!"

Infernape and Pikachu's left arms glowed bright white. The struck each other, and after pushing onto each other, they were pulled back as Ash's sparring Pokemon both jumped back at once, both from jumping on their own and from being pushed back by the other.

"You guys take it from here!" shouted Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied with a nod.

"Infernape!" Infernape replied with a nod at the same time.

Infernape used Flare Blitz. Crackling with blue fire, Infernape comfortably charged towards Pikachu. Pikachu charged up a ball of electricity on the tip of his tail and swung his tail forward with a thrust. Infernape and the ball struck each other and their was a massive explosion of fire and electricity. Both Pokemon were sent flying back. They both landed on their feet, Infernape on his two feet and Pikachu on his four feet.

"Pikachu countered Flare Blitz by using Electro Ball!" shouted Brock. "That's super-impressive!"

Suddenly, a Thunder Pokemon Move struck another large boulder. Their was a massive explosion and when the dust settled, Electivire was standing in front of Ash and his friends. Pikachu and Infernape looked a thim in bewilderment.

"Electivire!" Ash and his friends shouted at once.

"Electivire!" Electivire replied.

Electivre quickly dashed into the PokeMart. The sounds of punches and a few people yelling in pain and then Electivire came out with a ton of Medicines and Berries.

"Those are the Pokemart's!" shouted Ash.

"Electivire!" Electivire replied.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu charged towards Electivire with a light flash following it from the attack.

Electivire shot a powerful bolt of lightning from both of its tails, one from each other. The two merged as they collided with Piakchu. Pikachu fell down from the Thundershock.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Use Mach Punch!"

"Ash is trying to follow up from Electivire's Thundershock!" shouted Brock.

Infernape leapt towards Electivire with Mach Punch. Electivire's Fist began to glow with icy Snow as it swung its fist into I nfernape's belly with a thrust and hurled Infernape away as the Mach punch went away.

"That was Ice Punch!" shouted Brock.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Don't give up! Use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape charged at Electivire with Flare Blitz. Electivire used an Ice Punch on infernape, freezing the fiery Flare Blitz as surprising as it is, and then their was an explosion as Ice Shards from the frozen Flare Blitz flew in every direction and Infernape went flying back landing on its feet with its palm pressed firmly on the ground and Electivire was sent flying backward and when it stopped sliding it pressed its palm firmly on the ground.

"Torterra!" shouted Ash. 'Use Leaf Storm.

Torterra shot a sideways Tornado Of Leaves at Electivire and Electivre used Protect. The Leaf Storm formed an X on the protect as it got deflected directly passed Electivire.

"That was Protect!" shouted Brock.

"Buizel!" shouted Ash. "Use ice Punch!"

Buizel used Ice Punch and Electivire did too. The two Ice Punches struck each other and Buizel's body froze solid but Electivire's body didn't freeze solid. Their was an explosion as Ice Shards flew in every direction and Buizel was sent flying back, landing on its back with twisty eyes. Electivire was sent sliding backward again, pressing its palm firmly against the ground as it stopped just like last time.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Use Mach Punch!"

Infernape used Mach Puncha as Electivire's Fist glowed with Fire. The two Fists struck each other and Infernape was sent sliding backward, pressing its palm firmly against the ground as it stopped. Electivire was also sent sliding backward, pressing its palm firmly against the ground as it stopped.

"That was Fire Punch!" shouted Brock. "Electivire's so powerful!"

Electivire used Focus Punch.

"That's Focus Punch!" shouted Brock.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Use Fire Spin.

Infernape shot spinning Fire at Electivire. The Fire formed a Tornado right in front of Electivire. Electivire stopped charging towards Infernape and stopped the Focus Punch as well. The Tornado remained still aside from spinning. It subsided after a few moments.

Electivre shot a powerful bolt of lightning from both of its tails, one from each other. The two merged as they closed in on Infernape.

"That's Thunder Wave!" shouted Brock.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Dodge it!"

Infernape did a cartwheel to get out of the way and the Thunder Wave hit the ground. Electivire used Ice Punch on Infernape. Infernape rolled over once before lying down on his belly with twisty eyes.

"Infernape's down!" shouted Brock.

"Golem! Go!" shouted a voice.

Ash and his friends turned around to see the Black Haired Man throwing a Pokeball. The Blonde Haired Man was with him. The Pokeball opened up revealing a Golem. The Blonde Haired Man then threw a Pokeball as well.

"Go Wigglytuff!" shouted the Blonde Haired Man.

A Wigglytuff appeared.

"Wigglytuff!" shouted Blonde. "Use Sing.

Wigglytuff began singing but Electivire surrouned itself with a bright white barrier.

"That's Safeguard!" shouted Brock.

Electivire ran with the Medicines and Berries in the bags. Everyone except for Ash, Buizel, Torterra and Infernape ran after it.

"I'll catch up with you guys! Shouted Ash as he and Torterra picked up Buizel and Infernape.

"Terra!" shouted Torterra.

After a few moments of running through the Forest, Electivire stopped and threw the bags at Dawn and the others. They landed on the ground in front of them and then Electivre shot a powerful bolt of lightning from both of its tails, one from each other. The two merged as they approached Wigglytuff

"That's Thunder!" shouted Brock.

"Golem! Protect Wigglytuff!" shouted Black.

Golem leapt in front of the Thunder Pokemon Move and their was an electrical explosion. When the dust settled, Golem was not damaged.

**Forest Outside Of Sangem Town**

"Wigglytuff!" shouted Blonde. "Use Hyper Voice!"

Wigglytuff roared as Electivire was sent flying back. Electivire lande don its feet after flipping over with a thud. Electivire used ice Punch on Golem.

"Come on Wigglytuff!" shouted Blonde. "Use Body Slam!"

Wigglytuff jumped up and went towards Electivre. Electivrie used Ice Punch on Wigglytuff's belly. Wigglytuff froze solid as Wigglytuff froze solid. Their was an explosion as Ice Shards flew in every direction and Wigglytuff was sent flying back, landing on its back with a frown on its face. Electivire was sent sliding backward again, pressing its palm firmly against the ground as it stopped just like last time.

"Not so fast!" shouted Ash, who came running with infernape.

"How's Infernape in good shape again?" asked Brock.

"There are Oran Berries in this Forest!" said Ash with excitement.

"Infernape!" said Infernape with excitement.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Use Mach Punch!"

Infernape charged at Electivire with Mach Punch. Electivire used Protect. Infernape stopped Mach Punch and began to glow white.

"That's Feint!" shouted brock.

"Alright!" shouted Ash. "Infernape just learned Feint and Infernape is switching to Feint!"

Infernape struck the Protect and smashed through it and slammed into Electivire. Electivire was sent flying backward, landing on its feet and pressing its palm firmly against the ground as it landed on the ground. Electivire used Thunder Punch on Infernape. As the electricity from Thunder Punch was still going, Electivire shot a powerful bolt of lightning from both of its tails, one from each other. The two merged as they collided with Infernape.

"That's Thunderbolt!" shouted Brock.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "use Fire Spin.

As the electricity was still going, Infernape used Fire Spin to stop the electricity as Infernape began feeling the relief of no longer taking damage from Thunder Punch and Thunderbolt. The Fire Spin did not touch Electivire. When the Fire Spin finally subsided, Electivire used Thunder.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Spin around and jump as you do!"

Infernape leapt up into the air while spinning, avoiding the Thunder Pokemon Move. When Infernape landed, Electivire used another rIce Punch Pokemon Move.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. 'Use Flarte Blitz!"

Infernape used Flare Blitz on Electivire's belly. Electivire began struggling with it's fist, but he was finally able to hit the Flare Blitz with Ice Punch. The Flare Blitz Froze Solid. Their was an explosion as Ice Shards from the frozen Flare Blitz flew in every direction and Infernape went flying back landing on its feet with its palm pressed firmly on the ground and Electivire was sent flying backward and ovber the horizon.

"Great job Infernape!" shouted Ash.

"Infernape!" Infernape replied with a happy grin.

"Nice job Ash." said Black.

"Thanks," said Ash. "But how do you know my name?"

"We've seen you competing in the Sinnoh league. Replied Black with a grin. 'Of course we know!"

"Oh," said Ash. 'So, who are you guys.

"Sorry Ash." Said Black. We can't give you that right now.

**Did you enjoy this Chapter? Please Review.**


	3. Island Of Dreams

Chapter Three: Island Of Dreams

**I've finished Nervous With Love, posted Chapter Two of this Fanfiction, then I posted the first Three Chapters of A Savanna Meeting, then I posted Icing On The Love, then I posted Chapter Four Of A Savanna Meeting. Boy, am I busy right now! Time for Chapter Three of Elite Ash. Including all of the Author's Notes in both the beginning of this Chapter and the Author's notes at the end of this Chapter this Chapter has 2517 words! I hope that you all read, review and enjoy this Chapter. P.S. Pokemon Of The Day is at the end of this Chapter.**

Charizard was flying in the direction of Pearl Island. He knew that there was just two Weeks left until the Champion League. He had told his friends at Charainbow Island and Charicific Valley that he had decided to do the rest of his Training on his own. Charlava, eve with his hidden powers, was no Match for him now, and Charground wasn't able to fair much better.

Charizard looked down at the large range of large Islands that was below him. He decided to go a little bit lower to see well. He smiled as he went a bit down. It was nice sight. He noticed that the last Island that he was seeing was a lot bigger than the other Islands, as large as they were. He noticed that a Charmander was lying down on the Island's front beach, front from his vision. He flew down to see what the problem was. He could see that the Island had four beaches, the front, the back, the left and the right.

Charizard landed on his feet. He could see that the Charmander was female. He noticed a wound on one of her legs.

"You've hurt your leg." said Charizard.

He took off the strap that was holding the big box that Liza had given him. He opened the box and took out a Potion. He had watched Brock use them many times so he knew how to use it. He sprayed the Potion on the Charmander's leg.

"Thank you." said the Charmander.

"Your welcome." said Charizard.

The Charmander tried to get up, but felt pain in her leg.

"It'll take a little while for the Potion to fully heal your leg," said Charizard. I'll take you back."

"Okay." said the Charmander.

The Charmander told Charizard which ways to go. They walked through part of a Jungle. In the middle of a Jungle, they found a Rocky Shelter, where Charmander and her friends lived. Charizard took a good look at Charmander's friends. There was a Machop, Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Pidgey, and Turtwig. They all looked terrible. He could see that they were Male.

"They look terrible." said Charizard. "Why do they look so sad?"

"They're dreading Bedtime." said Charmander. "On this Island, when you sleep, you're guaranteed to Dream. You're guaranteed to only have on Dream, and that one Dream is guaranteed to be a Nightmare and a Pleasant Dream at the same time."

"How come?" asked Charizard.

"We have no idea." Charmander replied. "it just happens. Nobody looks forward to sleeping here."

"I see." said Charizard.

"The Dreams are even more realistic than Normal Dreams already are." Charmander explained. "You can actually feel things in our Dream, and you move around normally, it's not the unrealistic motion and vision you're probably used to in Normal Dreams. It even seems like our own Dream is trying to talk to you. Some mysterious Pokemon come and try to communicate with you. It may sound strange, but it's true. It's like they're trying to tell you something important. Even stranger, when we've been going over our Dreams and sharing them with everybody, it turns out that we are all in the very same Dream. When I told everyone that I was attacked by a giant Raichu, Bulbasaur said that he witnessed the same thing, with identical description to what I gave. Things like this happened all the time. We realized that we were in the very same Dream every time."

"I see." said Charizard.

"We can even remember the Dream the way we would remember something that really happened."

Charizard nodded.

"I see." said Charizard.

"We just wish we knew what the Dreams meant." said Charmander.

"Okay," said Charizard. "I can crash here for the night. Maybe I can sort them out."

Charmander frowned.

"You sure?" she asked. "Those Dreams are pretty tough.

"I'm VERY tough." said Charizard.

"Okay," said Charmander. "But why are you so confident?"

"My Trainer is set to be in the Champion League in Two Weeks. I'm one of his Pokemon."

"Wait! YOU'RE THE Charizard that that guy used in the Final Round of the Lily Of The Valley Conference?" said Charmander.

"Yeah how'd you know?" said Charizard.

"There was this Exploud on a Wailmer who was shouting out the Battle to everybody as News. He was so loud everybody on all of these Islands heard him LOUD and clear!"

"Oh." said Charizard.

**8:00 P.M. TEN HOURS LATER**

It was Bedtime now. Charmander and her friends reluctantly went to sleep. Charizard slept with them.

** DREAM**

Charizard found himself in a Pokemon League Stadium. A Gengar and an Onix were going at it. The Screen read INDIGO LEAGUE. This meant that Charizard was in Kanto. Charizard looked behind him to see that Charmander was behind him.

Onix slammed Gengar with Rock Throw, knocking Gengar out.

"Both Pokemon Trainers have Five Pokemon left!" shouted the Main Spectator.

Onix suddenly transformed into a Giant Blastoise. It was the height of a Steelix and the width of a Snorlax. It fired a huge Hydro Pump at Charizard and Charmander. Charizard knew that size didn't equal strength and that jus tbecause it's Super-Effective doesn't mean that it has the strength to back it up, but he wasn't ready to take any chances.

"Let's go!" Charizard shouted to Charmander, picking her up and flying out of the way.

The landscape suddenly turned into a large Jungle. Charizard flew to the ground. An unrealistically large Tyranitar appeared through a bright flash of bright white light and began using Hyper Beam everywhere. Charmander screamed in fear. Charizard picked her up again and flew out of the way of all of the Hyper Beams.

"What do we do?" asked Charmander.

"Just leave it to me!" shouted Charizard. "Brick Break!"

Charizard punched Tyranitar with a glowing claw. Tyranitar yelped.

The Tyranitar disappeared. A small moment later, a Gyarados appeared in its place. This Gyarados was at average size.

Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam into Charizard. He and Charmander fell down, landing on their backs on the ground.

"Why don't you go to my side?" said a voice. " If you can't beat em', join em'."

"Who's that?" asked Charizard.

"That's one of the two Pokemon!" shouted Charmander.

"Oh." said Charizard.

Gyarados went in for the Bite Pokemon Move. Charizard used Ice Fang. Gyarados's Bite was overpowered by Charizard's Ice Fang and Gyarados was sent flying away. It disappeared as it flew away.

"Nice one!" shouted Charmander.

Suddenly, they were in a Pokemon Gym. It had trees everywhere. A Giant Torterra was there.

Torterra used Leaf Strom on Charizard. Charizard flew towards Torterra. Torterra used Frenzy Plant on Charizard.

"A temper tantrum huh?" said Charizard. "Let's get to the root of its problem!" said Charizard, charging at Torterra with Metal Claw. After hitting Torterra with Metal Claw, Charizard wa shit by Leaf Storm. Charizard used Ice Fang on Torterra. Torterra disappeared after yelping.

They were suddenly in some Studio Audience Room in a Show Studio after this. There were a lot of other Pokemon there.

"And now time for The Three Gengar!" shouted a Spectator who was probably at the high up Booth behind the seats.

"Oh yay! I come here every time I have these Dreams! At leas this place is nice!" said Charmander.

Three Gengar walked onto the stage.

"My Trainer got Eight Badges in one day today!" said one of the Gengar.

"Ate? He some Badges?" said another Gengar.

The Audience laughed. Charmander was laughing quite hard.

"I love it when I have the Dreams where they say that!" shouted Charmander in laughter.

The Show went on for quite a while.

"My Trainer is sick and it's a shame because it overpowers the fact that she just caught a vaterpie!"

"Of course she's sick then! She just caught a bug!" said another Gengar.

Charmander and the rest of the Audience laughed hard.

"I'm not exactly familiar with the word love." said another Gengar.

"Who do you think you are Ash Ketchum?" said another Gengar.

Charmander and the Audience laughed hard at that, but Charizard glared at the Gengar for that remark.

"Are you feeling entertained?" said a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Cahrizard.

"That's the other one of the two Pokemon!" said Charmander.

Charizard could tell the difference. He was pretty sure Charmander and her friends could too. The other voice was Male. This voice was Female.

Suddenly, they were in an indoor Stadium. The screen said DIAMOND LEAGUE PLATINUM CHAMPION LEAGUE. Charizard realized that this was the Champion league that Ash would be in Two Weeks from now. Machop, Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Pidgey and Turtwig were with them now.

"I haven't been here ever in the Dream." said Charmander.

At the end of the Arena was a Darkrai. It spoke something in a voice that everybody realized was the same as the Male voice from before.

"Bring it on." said Darkrai. That's what it had said.

A Cresselia appeared next to Charizard. Charizard and the others realized that Cresselia had been speaking the Female voice.

Charizard realized something: He remembered when he was a Charmander and with Brock that Brock had been talking to a young man who said that on a certain Island Darkrai and Cresselia used to Battle. When darkrai was winning most Dreams were Nightmares and when Cresselia was winning most Dreams were Pleasant Dreams. They made their Pokemon Battle be inside a Dream so they wouldn't damage anything. The Pokemon in the Dream were either Dreamers on the Island who were Neutrals, or Pokemon who had chosen sides. He remembered hearing that if a Pokemon who had chosen a side wasn't on the Island, they could still go to the Pokemon battle Dream. He cool thing was, if they wanted too, they would, and if they didn't want too, they wouldn't. They could even exit the dream when they wanted to and enter the Dream when they wanted too. That Tyranitar and Gyarados were probably on Darkrai's side because Darkrai had spoken with them, and the Starring characters of the Three Gengar were probably on Cresselia's side because Cresselia had spoken with them.

"I'll Battle Darkrai." said Charizard.

Cresselia and the others nodded. An Audience cheered.

The roof of the huge room opened.

Darkrai used Ice Beam on Charizard. Charizard countered with an Ice Fang. Darkrai flew up into the air after taking the hit. A Dragonite appeared and used Hyper Beam on Charizard. It then disappeared. A Pidgeot appeared as Charizard and Darkrai flew out of the Stadium. Charmander, Machop, Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Pidgey and Turtwig got on Pidgeot's back and Pidgeot flew after Darkrai and Charizard, who was flying after Darkrai.

As the Pokemon flew over the Ocean, a Lapras appeared and hit Darkrai with Ice Beam. A Whiscash appeared and used Ice Beam on Lapras. Both Pokemon then used Ice Beam together, creating a large ball of Ice. They then both disappeared.

Charizard used Dragon rage on Darkrai. A Wailord appeared in the Water and created a large Water Spout. It was using Water Spout.

"Uh oh." said Charmander.

"That isn't good." said Bulbasaur.

The Water Spout struck Charizard and hurled him high into the sky. Charizard then began falling towards the Water. Charmander covered her mouth. Just when Cahrizard was about to land in the Water back-first, he glowed with bright white light and was lifted up. When the Psychic Attack was done, Charizard looked to his side to see a Levitating Alakazam. Alakazam disappeared.

Darkrai fired a Dark pulse Attack. It struck Charizard. Darkrai fired an Ice Beam Attack. It struck Charizard. Darkrai fired another Ice Beam Attack. The Ice Beam hit Charizard. Charizard's Wings began to glow Golden. Charizard was using Wing Attack. Charizard tossed Darkrai all the way back to the Arena. Darkrai, Pidgeot and Charizard landed back in the Arena.

A Sandslash appeared and used Fissure. Pidgeot flew out of the way with Charmander and her friends still on its back and Charizard stayed put. The Fissure hit Charizard. Charmander covered her mouth again.

"Charizard!" shouted Charmander.

Charizard climbed out of the Fissure after it was done. He didn't even have a scratch!

"Huh?" said Charmander.

"He was aiming for you guys!" shouted Charizard. "That Attack wouldn't hurt me!"

Charizard fired a Green Blast Of Fire At Darkrai. It was using Dragonbreathe. It hit Darkrai. Darkrai used Ice Beam on Charizard and Charizard used Ice Fang on Darkrai after that. Darkrai was sent flying. Charizard flew after it. Charizard took hold of Darkrai and flew in circles in the air. Charizard slammed Darkrai to the ground with Seismic Toss. Darkrai lied down on the League Floor with twisty eyes.

**END DREAM**

Charizard and the others woke up. It was morning already. The Digital watch inside Cahrizard's box said 6:ooAM when Charizard opened the box.

"Do you know what all of that stuff was about?" asked Charmander.

"Sure do." said Charizard.

After explaining to Charmander and her buddies what was going on, Charmander replied to him.

"We have been planning to move to Pearl Island," said Charmander. "But we don't have any way too."

"We can help you with that!" shouted a Male voice that was probably from a Microphone.

Charizard looked up at a large Staraptor jet that was above them.

"Who's that?" said Charizard.

The Jet landed. Three people came out.

"Look at that Scar." said a blonde girl.

"Disaster." said a brown haired man.

Charizard blasted both of them with Dragon Rage.

"I don't care what you think of my scar!" shouted Charizard.

"Well we're sorry," said the girl. "Just leave this Transportation to us."

After tons of questions from Charizard, the two took Charmander and her friends with him.

Inside the jet, the two took of their disguises. They were Jessie and James of Team Rocket!

Meowth walked over to them.

"Why did you have to disguise yourselves? You were telling the truth this time."

"That Twerp Charizard wouldn't have trusted us." said Jessie. "You know that that twerp Charizard hates us."

"Good point." said Meowth.

"I'm glad we're being good." said James. "As we agreed, we want Ash to win this. Stealing from a Champion is much more fun."

**FINAL SHOWDOWN! I haven't shown Ash's Charizard at all since the Finale of Ash's Championship league, so I think that it's good that I gave Ash's Charizard the spotlight in this Chapter of Elite Ash. Pokemon Of The Day: Charmander. Please Review. Ciao For Now!**


	4. Lost At Steam

Chapter Four: Lost At Steam

**What's going on Ladies and Gentlemen? Well now, today we are going to rejoining this Fanfiction ,and with the Platinum Championship League ready to go, wexpect this Chapter to be GREAT! I don't own Pokemon. I plan for that to be my last Disclaimer in this Fanfiction.**

It's a Sunny Day in Twinleaf Town, perfect for Training, awesome scenary, and with Ash about to have a nice One-On-One-Pokemon-Battle against black, nobody and I mean NOBODY can possibly be bored!

"I'm bored."

I said NOBODY!

"Yeah? Well I can be bored if I want to!" shouted Pikachu.

Moving on!

"Charizard! Use Blast Burn!" shouted Black.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!" shouted Charizard as it opened up its mouth. A large blue orb appeared on the outside of Charizard's mouth as it roared. It got slightly bigger, and then exteneded into a huge blast of Dark Blue Flames. They were headed staright for Infernape's way!

"Alright Infernape!" shouted Ash. "Go! Block that attack!"

"Fernape." Infernape tensed.

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Cannon!" said Black's blonde partner.

"Toise!"

Now Infernape found himself in a new condition: A Hydro Cannon colliding with a Blast Burn creating something new: **STEAM! **A huge Blast of Steam was heading Infernape's way!

"Hey!" shouted Ash. "That's cheating! This is one on one!

"I don't recall **SAYING** that this is one on one!" said Black.

"Yeah!" said Blonde.

Ash gritted his teeth. He then made an order: "Infernape! Use Flare Blitz!" Infernape coiled up into a ball of Bleu Flaem and collided iwht the Steam, evaporating it.

"Blizzard!" shotue d Blonde.

As a Blizzard was headed Infernape's way, Ash knew that eh ha dto think; and act; fast. "Infernape!" use Flare blitz!"

But the Flare Blitz wasn't enough, and Infernape froze. Afte rtht was followed up with Infernape being knocked out **COLD** by a Hydro Cannon, the P{okemon Battkle was over.

**Fourteen Hours Later**

Okay, so it's late at night now and well, you know, everybody was watching the new and first Safga from PokeQuest. PokeQuest was a wonderful Franchise introduced the exact day Ashw as born. Ashj ahd seen all six of the new Safga ion its Network Premier Yesterday, yes they showed all six at ocne, because Dawn's Mom ahd told him he needed a breakd from Training. Now, it was on the Network againghe next Day,s howing all Five of the same first Saga, that was only a Day old: PokeQuest: Dimensions. It was about the Main Antagonisr of PokeQuest: Rhyperior, now mutated with "Spare Parts" frm a Blastoise since the first Dimensions, and his caretaker, a Sableye who **LOVED MAGIC! **The heroes were A Raichu, the Main Character, his best friend, a Pichu, there new Pal, Charizard, who used to be a minor Antagonist not affiliated with Rhyperior, and waas a Protagonist since the middle of the Fourth Movie, and a Princess named Blissley. She left! IOt didn't matte rthough: Brock, Black, Blonde, Black's Charizard and Ash's Infernape were all into the Saga, and they were now on the Fifth one's Climax, but Dawn wasn't into it; it was **WAY** too violent. She could still here them commentating from her room in her newley repaired alrwady hosue.

They were at the part where the Heroes wer ea t Rhyperior's Estate-like Castle; the walls weerre all Steel, and some of them collapsed, causing Charizard and Rhyperior to fall into the Dungeon.

A Giant RHyperior climvbed up, the result of Sableye's spell.

"That is big." Said Brock as the Rhyperior fired Hydro Canons at Raichu and Pichu who dodged ever so gracefully. "oH my **ARCEUS!** Look at that Hyper Beam!" The hYper Beam hit Blissley. "That is just wrong! Hitting an innocent girl!"

"You kno what would be cool?" said Black.

"Huh/" the other two men said, looking voe rhteir shoulders.

"Sableye did that Magic Spell, and Charizard got hti by it tooo, but it wasn't divided and they wouldn't be any less Gianmt!"

"THAT WOULD BE **AWESOME!**" shouted Blonde. Charizard roared in response. "Giant fist fight!" he began laughing uncontrollably.

Dawn decided to go outside to talk to Ash.

"It's a good thing those Three Hour Movies don't come with Commercial breaks." Said Ash, obviously hearing the Men's converstation. Dawn nodded in agreement. "Sll Pokemovie does is give you a word from the sponsor.

"Yeah." Dawn said with anghappy nod. "But, who would wan tto work with a viscious, mutated Rhyperior anyway? … put your hand down Ash!"

The two Pokemon workers laughed, the full moon glowing above them. A certain Electivire watched them closely.

_Somewhere Over The Ocean _

Charizard flew over the Ocean, still above a large group of large Islands. It had been a whole day since his innconent with the Charmander and her friends, and now he wa s back on track. The Platinum Championship League was closing in. Suddenly, a pair of Duskull flew up towards Charizard. They pulled and tugged at the Lizard until he was on the ground! Then they left.

"Well well, well," said an unfortunately familiar voice. "What do we have here?" Charizard looked up.

'It's Damian,' He thought. 'But he doesn't seem to recognize me.'

"What's with that scaer ya got there, young fella? Youa Charscar or something?"

Charizard gritted his teeth in anger. He was sick of being called that name! **AND BY HIS OWN FORMER TRAINER!**

"Hey! You look angry! This would be the perfect time to capture you! I have three Brand New Pokemon!" Charizard noticed the three figures behind Damian. "Go! Rhyperior! Blastoise!" he pointed forward. Said Pokemon jumped over him and charged at Charizard. "Rock Wrecker! Hydro Cannon!"

The two bgi balls came rlling in midia rtowards Charizard. Using both claws, he swiped his claws together, and they made contact weith the blls in the rpoccess, destroying them.

"Wha?! Duuuuuuuuuude what the Fuck is your rough skin made of, man? Okay then! Rhyperior! Use Horn Drill!"

A spinning, glowing horn found it's way voe rto Charizard, who grabbed onto it, and fired and Ember. After an explosion of smoke, Rhyperior fell down on it's back; in Faint Status.

"You voe rehated it's horn!" shouted Damian as it stared at it's sizzled horn. That overheated Rhyperior!

'It's **HIS **horn, dumbass!' thought Charizard. He wanted to say it, but instead he just thought it.

"Okay then, Hydro Cannon!" shouted Damian.

"Aniother blu ball fo Wate rfoudn ti's way towards Charizard, who's Fire Spin collided with it.

"STEAM?" said a bewildered Damian as Steam surrounded all of them. The Blastosie crashed into him; in Faint Status. Damian looked to see the Steam fading,a nd that Charizard ahd a glowing claw, with the glow fading. CXharizard had used Dragon Claw! "You sure kno how to be cheap shottin' people! Linoume! Go!" The alst Pokemon jumoped voer Damian. "Gunk Shot!" Charizard wasn't damaged by the Trash Bag, but he WASD by the Poision. He charge dup for a Flare Blitz. "Double Edge!" Both attacks collided, and Charizard's opponent went flying in midair in Faint Stauts during the Fiery Explosion. Damian returned it before it hit the ground. "I'll be back! And you better not eb ready!" he ran off.

"I better take care of this Poison." Charizard said to himself.

He found a Caterpie.

"I haven't seen you before." Said the Caterpie.

"Yeahj, I was pulled in by some Duskull." Said Charizard.

"Oh, yeah, the Ghost Gang. They like to snatch us over here so they can torment us. Why don't you sleep here? Their lead by a Dusclops and maybe I can tell tyou about them tomorrow. Here, take this Pecha Berry."

"Thanks." Said Charizard.

"No problem," said the Caterpie.

'I'll g pay them a visit tomorrow.' Thought Charizard a she flew over to a tree to sleep in. H eate his Pecha Berry.

Charizard was very nervous. These Eltie Four, they were **MUCH **more powerful then the Frontier Brains. Could eh really win? **YES!** He could! He'll **MAKE** it happen! With that, he went to sleep, after watching a blue haired dude chasing a Rhyperior, Blastoise and Linoume for losing to a "Pathetic Lizard".

**I got the fist fight idea from the whole Giant Pokemon thing from this YouTube Video that I watched from KoopaKungFu. Anyway, I know size doesn't eual strength, but we ALL know that there is usually a bonus when size is increased that way! AQnyway, please drop a Review on your way out! Bye! Ciao For Now!**


	5. Ambush

Chapter Five: Ambush

**Been awhile since this thing has been updated, I know. This Chapter is tremendouslyshort, but pelas ebare with me and Review because next Chapter is REALLY going to be a treat! I'll be working on Mystery Dungeon and Explorers Of X And Y after this, so please stay tuned. Man, how did I end up with so many projects?**

Charizard flew through the Island, evading and/or trashing any Ghost Type Pokemon that tried to stop him. Suddenly, however, a Wilo Wisp that HE didn't even expect hit him in the back and forced hyim to fall down. He hasd only been flying low anyway, though.

"We meet again!" said Damian with a Gengar smiling manically as it stood next to him. "Gengar! Trash him!"

_TEN SECONDS LATER_

"I'll show you!" shouted Damian as he retreated with an unconscious Gengar.

Moving on, Charizard eventually came across an unuasual looking Castle. Ghost Type Pokemon were unusual, so Charizard was sure that this was Dusclops's Castle. Carzard walked in, and was imediateley hammered by a lot of attacks from a bunch of Ghost Type Pokemon. Well, maybe not hammered, because they all missed him. He dodged them all, so to speak. Charizard klnocked out a Gengar with a Shadow Claw Attack, and a Duskull with a Metal Claw Attack. Apparently, Duskull weren't the only members of the Gang.

"I know you!" shouted three Duskull at monce as they suddenly attacked Charizard.

"Fire Blast!" shouted an unharmed Charizard as he sjed a Blast of Fire that knocked out all three of them at once. All of these Ghost Tyhpe Pokemon were strong, but apparently they were having trouble withstanding attacks from Charizard's powerful body and were usually knocked out in a maximum of a few hits.

Charizard was wondering how many times he was going to be ding Charity during his Journey to Pearl Island. He wasn't complaining, he was jut wondering how SOME Pokemon could actually be THIS mischievous.

Charizard suddenly burst through a Steel Door with Flare Blitz and suddenly found himself in a Throne Room. A Dusclops was sitting on the Throne.

"Typical." Said Charizard.

"KO the intruder!" shouted the Dusclops as he pointed at Charizard.

Seven Sableye suddenly came out of nowhere and were Blasted by Fire Blast. They withstood the attack without TOO MUCH damage. Charizard could tell that these Sableye were a lot stronger than the other Ghost Type Pokemon that he had previously fought.

Charizard began to charge around the room with Flare Blitz and was soon stopped by a Sableye's Theif Technique. Charizarxd had managed to hurt Five out of the Seven Sableye with his Flare Blitz and after impact he began to shake his ehad similarly to the way he did in his Showdowns with Articuno and Tobias. Charizard let out a fit of rage as he suddenly launched a Fire Blast everywhere throughout the Throne Room. He turne to a Sableye that he had knocked out and immediately threw him into to more Sableye, knocking them out. The three remaining Sableye attack Charizard but were nocked out by Flare Blitz.

Dusclops claped his hands maliciously, but at the same time proudly.

"Stupendous! Amazing! Astounding! But this is as far as you go! Begone! Outsider!"

Dusclops leapt off of his Throne and and he and Charizard immediately dived into each other.

**That's all gfolks! All I'm going to say is this: Don't expect this to be mereFiller like Charizard's last Adventure, although the other Pkemon will appear agianfrom there don't worry, but this one as an even BIGGER purpose! I hope that all of you are REALLY looking forward to the next Chapter! Please Review! Ciao For Now!**


	6. Showdown With Dusclops

Chapter Six: Showdown With Dusclops

**Well, I'm back! Man, this Series has gone SO far. I hope it will keep it up like this! Well, I hope that you all Read and Review for feedback and comments and enjoy this new Chapter!**

"Thunderpunch!" shouted Charizard.

Charizard folded his claw into a fist as he slammed it into Dusclops's face while it charged up with bright electricity.

"Shadow Punch!" shouted Dusclops as he countered with a Shadow Punch attack to the face.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Charizard as he opened his mouth and shot a powerful blast of fire from it. The fir slammed intgo Dusclops's entire body.

"Flare Blitz!" shouted CHarizard, following up with ZAa hgue charge surrounded by Blue Fire.

Charizard the n followed up with another Flare Blitz. Dusclopsd clountered with a Shadow Punch as his fist glowed with Dark, bluesh, purplish, black energy. ChariZard got upper-cutted right on the jaw. Charizard then charged up another attack.

"Fire Blast!"

Charizard shot a stream of blue fire that was unavoidable for Dusclops. Dusclops fell down flat on his face, pating.

"Give up!" shouted Charizard.

"NO! TOSS ME THE REAPER CLOTH!" shouted Dusclops. Two Duskull came in carrying said item. They tossed it onto Dusclops and retreated as their master started to glow with brilliantly bright, white, light. Dusclops pu7shed himself back up as he grew into a new POkemon!

"DUSKNOIR!" Dusknoir announced. The nedwly Evolved Pokemon fired a Wilo Wisp into Charizard's heart. Charizard gasped in pain.

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard choked out. Charizard charged up a Flare Blitz, but fell short.

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard coughed out. This time, CHarizard hit his mark. Dusknoir withstood the attack easily.

Dusknoir fired a large Wilo Wisp a few inches aboe him. Noprmal Wilo Wisps poured out of it, Dark Void style.

"Fire Blast!" shouted Charizard.

The Fire Blast of blue Flames engulfed all of the Wilo Wisps and Dusknoir as well.

"Steel Wing!" Chjarizard bellowed, smashing into Dusknoir.

"Shadow Pun-" said Dusknoir as he was cut off by the event of Charizard's Thunderpunch smashing him in the face.

"Skull Bash!" shouted Charizard as he rammed into Duscnoir's Wilo Wisp, somehow knocking it back into Dusknoir.

"Dark Pulse!"

Dusknoir fired a huge stream of Dark Energy.

"FIRE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" shouted Charizard.

The two attacks met with thed biggest matchup that Charizard had ever seen. A HUGE explosion rocked the Castle! LITERALLY! Every Ghost Type Pokemon who hadn't yet fklew from the Island did, with the exception of Dusknoir. The Castle's roof flew off, revealing that it was already becoming dusk. Damian lolked up, and headed for the Castle. E$very Ghost Type Pokemon that had sworn loyalty to the Duskull Gang, including all o the Duskull that weren't yet meembers, and including the ORIGINAL MEMBERS fled far from the Island with their Levitations. Inside the Castle, dust was everywhere. Neither Dusclops, nor Charizard could see what was happening. It was like standing next to a Locomotive's smoke. Soon, all of the dust started to clear out, after five minutes, but their was still another five minutes before all of the dust went away. Only then did Dusknoir and CHarizard continue. They had been standing their the full ten minutes, painting.

"FIRE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" shouted Charizard as he slammed Dusknoir with another epic Fire Blast. Dusknoir was sent sailing away, but he quickly flew back.

"You are persistent Charizard, but SO AM I!" shouted Dusknoir.

"Then GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" Charizard replied.

"With pleasure!" shouted Dusknoir.

"Okay then!" shouted Charizard.

"Wilo Wisp!" shouted Dusknoir as Charizarfd was met with a Wilo Wisp to the face.

"AAH!" Charizard howled zas the pain arrived to hyis face.

"HA!"shouted Dusknoir with his fists on his hips. He then topok them off and pointed his left fist forward, looking at him from the frpont. "I HURT YOUR FACE!"

"A Lucky shot!" shouted an enraged Charizard. "FIRE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

A huge stream of Blue Flames slammed into Dusknoir's entire body. Dusknoir was sent rocketing away. He flew back again, panting.

"I will finish you off, Charizard!" bellowed Dusknoir.

"Give it up, Dusknoir," Charzard responded. "You lose!"

Dusknoir looked at Charizard with determination, and then gave his adversary an invisible smile. "Fine, but I'll be back." And with that note, Charizard's latest opponent flew away from the Island.

Once everyone on the Pokemon Island knew that all of the Ghost Type Pokemon were gone, Charizard ,eft the Island. Below him, nearbye the Island, a herd of Lapras watched him go, the members of the Lapras herd all exchanged nods, and then swam after Charizard. They then looked towards they left s they heard some yelling.

"HEY! YOU! COM E BACK HERE!" shouted Damian as he paddled away on a boat. "I'm not finished with you yet Charizard!"

The Lapras continue don their way.

**Not the longest of Chapters, I know, but hey, things for next Chapter and a few of the upcoming Chapters are all set up! Please stay tuned, and please review. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
